Episode 8290 (18th October 2018)
Maya moves into Farrers Barn, but is Jacob developing inappropriate feeling for his history teacher? Elsewhere, Victoria is devastated to learn Adam has moved on whilst a fed up Diane tries to meddle in Bernice and Daz's relationship. Plot Aaron, Robert and Matty arrive at the container port to find Glen's car but no sign of Victoria or the private investigator. Their worry increases when they find Victoria's phone in Glen's car. Leanna pops into the shop to apologise to Maya. Leanna is surprised to learn her "evil ex step-mother" is moving into Farrers Barn and wishes David and Jacob luck. Leanna quips she has no idea what her dad saw in Maya. Maya explains Liam saw a chance to be happy. Leanna believes Liam would've never looked twice at Maya if her mum was still alive. Maya blurts out that Leanna's precious mother didn't even want her - she was an accident. A devastated Leanna storms out. Aaron, Robert and Matty search for Victoria. They hear banging so follow the noise and find Victoria swinging a pipe at Glen. Victoria is furious that Glen built her hopes up only to dash them. A threatening Aaron stands over Glen and orders him to do one. Diane can't understand what Liam sees in Bernice. When Bernice accidentally drops a dart on her foot which draws blood, she decides to pop by the B&B so Liam can take a look. Maya regrets what she said to Leanna. She explains to David and Jacob that she tried to like Leanna, but Leanna didn't make it easy. Victoria, Aaron, Robert and Matty return to Keepers Cottage. Robert can't believe Victoria pawned their mother's wedding ring although Victoria insists all that matters is finding Adam. Victoria notices the look Aaron and Robert exchange so Aaron reveals Adam got in touch with him a few weeks ago. Dan is unsure about Daz moving back into Dale Head. When Nicola and Jimmy mention to Daz that Bernice was injured, Diane points Daz towards Liam's room at the B&B. Victoria can't believe Aaron has known where Adam is all along. Aaron and Robert explain Adam was in Budapest the last they heard from him then Robert informs Victoria that Adam has met someone else. Victoria is devastated. She orders Aaron and Robert to leave then bursts into tears. As Liam and Bernice drink wine in his room, Liam tells Bernice he hasn't felt this happy in years. The pair begin to kiss when they hear Daz calling Bernice's name in the corridor. Not realising Liam has moved rooms, Daz opens room three's door to find a couple in bed. As he returns to the corridor, he bumps into Bernice and Liam. Daz thanks Liam for tending to Bernice. Diane finds Victoria throwing all reminders of Adam into a bin bag, including their wedding photo. Victoria explains Adam has met someone else. Diane comforts Victoria and reminds her she has her whole life ahead of her but Victoria states she had the life she wanted with Adam. Jacob and Leanne meet on a bench near the Community Garden. Jacob tells Leanna that her mum really loved her and Maya still cares for her too. Leanna believes Jacob fancies Maya but Jacob dismisses it as rubbish so Leanna suggests they sneak a bottle of vodka and go to the pavilion and see what happens. Jacob refuses and walks off. A stressed Rebecca struggles to cope running the bar alone. Bernice knows Diane was hoping that Daz would catch her and Liam at it when she sent him over to the B&B. At Tall Trees Cottage, Rhona and Pete show Marlon the sticky note. They ask April if she's noticed anyone being mean to Leo but April claims everything has been normal. Ellis pops into the pub and asks Matty if he's seen Victoria. Diane has agreed to allow Daz to continue to stay at Brook Cottage to Bernice's horror. A glammed up Victoria appears in the pub and has a drink with Ellis. Jacob returns to Farrers Barn and informs David and Maya that he saw Leanna and tried to tell her how sorry Maya was. Maya thanks him with a hug which Jacob enjoys a bit too much. Victoria and Ellis passionately kiss in the corner of the pub. Robert believes Victoria is trying to prove a point. Daz proposes he and Bernice make the most of Brook Cottage being alone but Bernice makes excuses. Victoria suggests she and Ellis head back to Keepers Cottage. Before she leaves the pub, Victoria removes her wedding ring and places it on the table. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie Guest cast *Glen - David Lonsdale Locations *Unknown port *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Grange - Liam's room, bedroom 3 and corridor *Area behind the Community Garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes